1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent advancement of electronic technology has greatly increased the functions of cameras. In respect to the exposure modes of cameras, for example, program exposure modes of varied kinds have become possible in addition to the conventional manual exposure, shutter priority automatic exposure (hereinafter abbreviated to AE) and aperture priority AE. The exposure programs include, for example, programs for portraits, for close-up shots, for a fast moving object, for a landscape, etc. Further, a new AE mode called a depth priority AE which takes information on automatic focusing into consideration also has become available. Heretofore, the camera of this kind has been provided with a display device which is arranged as shown in FIGS. 5, 6 and 7.
In FIG. 5, the illustration includes a camera body 40; an exposure mode button 41; an exposure compensation button 42; a main switch 43; a photo-taking position indicating mark 43a; a lock position indicating mark 43b; a main switch index mark 44; a liquid crystal display panel 45; a shutter release button 4; a setting dial 3; and an AE lock button 5. In setting an exposure mode, the position of the main switch 43 is set by adjusting the L photo-taking position indicating mark 43a to the index mark 44. After that, the camera is set in a desired exposure mode by turning the setting dial 3 while pushing above stated exposure mode button 41. FIG. 6 shows the whole information that can be displayed on the liquid crystal display panel 45 of FIG. 5. In FIG. 6, the illustration includes exposure mode marks 46 to 50 including a manual exposure mark 46, a program exposure mark 47, a shutter priority AE mark 48, an aperture priority AE mark 49 and a depth priority AE mark 50. When the setting dial 3 is turned while pushing the exposure mode button 41 of FIG. 5 as mentioned above, the marks for the exposure modes which are serially set light up in the order of the manual exposure mark 46, the program exposure mark 47, the shutter priority AE mark 48, ----. Other displays shown in FIG. 6 include an ISO film sensitivity setting display 51. In a case where the film is contained in a cartridge which is provided with a DX code, the ISO film sensitivity value is automatically read after automatic film loading. Then, the ISO sensitivity setting display 51 lights up for a given period of time. A shutter speed display 52 is a seven-segment display which is arranged to be used also for the ISO information display. An aperture value display 53 is a seven-segment display which is arranged to be used also for displaying an exposure compensating value. An exposure compensation mark 54 is arranged to light up when the above-stated setting dial 3 is turned while pushing the exposure compensation button 42 of FIG. 5. A "+" or "-" mark 55 is provided for an exposure compensation value. The exposure compensation value display 53 is a seven-segment display which displays an exposure compensation value together with the "+" or "-" mark.
Reference numerals 56 and 57 denote automatic focusing (hereinafter abbreviated to AF) mode displays The AF mode display 56 indicates a one-shot mode in which the focus position of the lens of the camera is locked when an in-focus state is attained. The AF mode display 57 indicates a servo mode in which the position of the lens is shifted following the movement of an object to be photographed. A numeral 58 denotes a manual focusing mode display. A cartridge mark 59 is arranged to light up when the camera is loaded with a film. Film feeding marks 60 are arranged to light up one after another accordingly as the film is fed. A display 61 is arranged to show a total number of film frames. Displays 62 and 63 are provided for indicating film feeding modes, the display 62 being arranged to indicate a single-frame shooting mode and the display 63 a continuous shooting mode. A display 64 is arranged to indicate a self-timer mode.
The display arrangement becomes as shown in FIG. 7 when, for example, the exposure mode selected is the manual exposure mode; the shutter speed is at 1/4000 sec; the aperture value is set at F 5.6; the AF mode is one-shot AF mode; exposure compensation is applied; and the film has been used up to the 36th frame in the single-frame shooting mode. Despite the many exposure modes, the camera which is arranged in the above-stated manner permits selection of any desired exposure mode by operating the mode button 41 together with the setting dial 3. Therefore, the exposure mode can be easily set.
However, the conventional camera described above does not let the camera operator know all the exposure modes available without pushing the mode setting button 41 while turning the setting dial 3. Further, after one mode is found with these operation members operated, a next mode available remains unknown until these members are operated again. While these functions present no problem for users who are familiar with the camera, a camera of the kind having so many different functions requires much time in mastering them. Therefore, a camera of this kind is difficult for beginners.
Another shortcoming of the conventional camera resides in that, the inclusion of the exposure mode marks in the displays to be made on the liquid crystal display panel 45 inevitably makes the size of each display too small for easy sighting.